Highschool of the dead: Genderbend
by azjargal290
Summary: After splitting from the group, Takane and Saeko spends the night at the shrine. Inside the shrine secrets come out, lust break loose.
1. Chapter 1

~Sword and the Dead~

It's been a while since Takane and Saeko got away from 'them' in the park. After a running for a while they found an abandoned shrine, it was night time so they had no choice but to spend the night quickly entered the shrine and closed it behind them,it was dark but they could see each other.

''Saeko-san your clothes are dried, i'll be in their''said Takane as she gave the boy his a few minutes he called ''I'm done''

They sat there, unable to look at each other

''So your not going to ask'' asked Saeko looking at the floor

Takashi knew what he meant by that question but she didn't want to explore it further. ''For you to freeze like that, it must be serious''

After that, their was an awkward silence. After what it felt like hours, Saeko broke the silence.

''It might not mean anything to you but...would you listen''asked Saeko looking at Takane

Takane new that it must be hard for him, so she gave him his full attention, Seeing that she would listen to what he had to say, he took a deep breath before saying what was troubling him.

''I started thinking about it, the fear''said Saeko

''Because you saw those kids, is that it''asked Takane since this situation began because they encountered 'them' at the park.

After taking a while Saeko started to talk ''Takane you asked me that i have a crush on someone''

Takanes face started to heat up as she remembered her question, but more importantly remembering Saeko soaking wet as his shirt clang to his body showing his well built continued as he told her he liked somebody, along with why he didn't say anything, and what happened to him four year was attacked by someone, but he beat the man with his wooden sword with severe injuries. ''The cops took it as self defense, so they decide to let me go home''

''Y-You didn't get hurt and it was s-self defense so...''stuttered Takane as she listened what happened.

''Yeah it did start that way but...I enjoyed it''said Saeko as he continued to look at the floor ''Taking my anger on someone, it felt so good to make him suffer. And when i had the upper hand, the pathetic scared look he gave me was very inviting so i struck without hesitation''he said in sheer excitment and placed his hand on his chest ''That's ME, that's who Saeko busujima is, the feeling of power, the feeling over someones life i loved it... Do you think someone like me deserve love''

''But after this whole shit started i felt like that to''said Takane as she remembered the time she killed her best friend, the time she shot a girl in the chest, and the time she enjoyed shooting them

''You became like that after this nightmare''Saeko said, his words carrying a dangerous edge '' I felt like that before it''

''Saeko-san''said Takane as she saw a glimpse of desperation in his eyes

''I realised at the fountain that nothing has changed about me''said as he looked at the floor again '' In fact i became even worse''

At that moment Takane became unable to take it anymore, she placed her hand on his, the action startled him as he looked at her and without thinking anything she leaned in and crashed her lips into his. Saeko was surprised as he let out a light gasp but soon returned the kiss.

Takane could feel her heart racing, face beet red. She only kissed one other boy so she was very shocked at her own action but, but she wasn't complaining. She was sure he was having the same thoughts as she was judging by the blush on his face.

Whatever thoughts she was having was quickly erased as Saeko pinned her to the ground, kissing her with more lust and ferocity. She was shocked but returned the kiss, not denying the deadly hot guy anything.

With Saeko on top of her in charge,she just went with the flow, her hand roaming from his broad shoulder's to his back. Saeko's hand were also on her back as he soon went south as he groped her firm ass. The action shocked Takane as she broke the kiss at the sudden foreign touch, but Saeko didn't want it to end it as he kissed again.

Takane was overwhelmed but couldn't help but enjoy the ferocious kiss, as she pulled back with a string of saliva connecting their lips, staring up at the boy with a half-lidded eyes, panting softly, she helped Saeko as he lifted up her shirt. After throwing her shirt aside he unclasped her bra, watching lustfully as her breast jiggled freely.

He reaches out and groupes her breast, gently biting her nipple. Takane moaned at the feeling, loving his touches as he continued. Saeko stopped for a moment as he started to take off his shirt revealing his well built body and brought his hands to where her womanhood was, and slowly started to play with it. Takane moaned loudly but quickly placed her hand on her mouth as a wave of pleasure hit her. '' S-Saeko-san '' stuttered Takane.

''Just call me Saeko'' said Saeko . ''You have such a great moan Takane and a Beautiful body to go with it''. Saeko went down and pulled down her panties that were soaking wet from playing with her. ''You seem to be enjoying this...What a naughty girl'' teased Saeko

Whatever Takane was about to say was cut off as she gave a loud moan as he started to lick her. ''S-Saeko-sa... I-I mean Saeko that's so sudden''.Saeko ignored her as he continued to lick her, swirrling his tounge around and going deeper. But suddenly he removed his tounge and started to suck her clitoris. Takane gave a gasp as she just couldn't take it anymore ''S-Saeko I-I...AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH'' screamed Takane as she cummed. Takane dropped to the floor, her whole body sweating and trembling from her first ever orgasm.

Saeko sits back looking at the girl as she came down from her high. Takane then started to crawl toward him and placed her hand on his trousers. ''It's my turn Saeko'' said Takane lustfully as she unzipped his pants and pulls out his manhood. It was the first one she saw and a big one at that, a giant 9-inch. ''I-It's huge'' said Takane as she stroked it. ' _I wonder if it will fit_ ' she thought as she started licking the head. Then she started to gobble it down as best as she could and Saeko instinctively put his hands on the back of her head.

''Ohhh'' he gave a moan as Takane gave him head.'' Mmmmmhhhh feels good'' said Saeko as he looked down at the girl '' D-Deeper Takane''

Feeling bold, Takane removed his dick from her mouth and sandwitched his dick with her large breasts. That did it, the sheer feeling of her amazing tits pushing him over the edge.''Takane I-I'm gonna cum'' said Saeko as he came in her mouth, she tried to drink as much as she could but the huge amount he was letting out over flooded her mouth and shot into her face and breast.

''Wow you let out a lot'' muttered Takane as she licked the cum from her breasts. The sight of her licking his cum off of her breasts made him instantly hard. Saeko pushed her once again to the floor starting another lustfull kiss. '' Takane'' said Saeko as he started to nibble on her neck leaving love bites.

" Saeko'' whispered Takane between the kisses. Their genitals touching each other, making them groan. Takane knew what he wanted and quite frankly she wanted it too. He grasped his penis, guiding it to her womenhood, gently entering her as his dick bumped into something, he knew what it was, Takane gave him a nod of approvel as he went past her hymen.

Takane gave a sharp gasp at the feeling of losing her virginity. ' _It hurts'_ thought Takane as tears started to form in her eyes. Seeing her tears Saeko started to worry '' Sorry, are you okay'' asked Saeko.

''Y-Yeah i'm okay, y-you can move now'' said Takane gritting her teeth. Saeko gave a nod as he slowly began to thrust into her. Takane gave a moan, the pain was diminishing fast and pleasure was slowly washing over her. Saeko slowly gained speed making the girl moan more loudly. ''W-Wait Saeko your going to fast'' said Takane as she put her hand on his shoulder. Saeko ignored her, going in and out of her even faster, his ball smacking her ass.

The room was filled with the sound of flesh smacking and moaning. Takane was moaning like crazy, each time Saeko went out, he went in even deeper then before. Saeko soon started to pay attention to her ampple bosom, "Ahhhhhh''the girl gave a moan as Saeko started to lick her round mound. " _My Pussy, my breasts,they both feel so-AH_ " Her thoughts were interrupted as Saeko bit on one of her erect nipple, sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body.

She wrapped her arms around him as he tweeked her nipple other nipple, giving a loud moan . Suddenly felt empty, she realised that he pulled out. As she wondered why he pulled out, he flipped her on her hands and knees and entered her again. Takane gave a lewd moan as he fucked her doggy style, feeling him going in even deeper then before in this new position.

Saeko gave an animalistic growl as he fucked Takane as fast and hard as he could, his cock knocking at the door to her womb, his tip kissing her entrance. Takane's eyes rolled back into her head when she felt Saeko enter her womb, claiming the deepest part of her body. '' _It hurts_ " thought Takane as her toes curled at each hard thrusts.'' _But it hurts so goooooood"_ Throwing her head back, Takane's sanity erasing as the tension inside her snapped ''Ohhhhh" she gave a loud shout of pleasure as she gushed around his cock.

Saeko gritted his teeth, feeling her walls constrict around his cock, he was reaching his limit as well. He started to jack-hammer her pussy, gripping her waist as he gave her ass a meaty smack, loving how it jiggled.'' Fuck me'' pleaded Takane '' Please fuck me harder, faster, deeper''

Grunting, Saeko reached out and fondled her tits '' Your so naughty Takane~ _chan''_ he groaned into her ear ''Shamelessly wanting my dick, wanting me to fuck you into the floor''

Whatever Takane was about to say was forgotten as he gave her ass another smack, his word made the tension inside her to snap again'' Saeko, Saeko, SAEKOOOOOOOO! shouted Takane as she hit her limit.

That was it, feeling her walls constrict around his cock pushed him over his limit.''TAKANE'' shouted Saeko as he came together with Takane. The girl slumped at the floor as Saeko filled her womb. Saeko gave a few more thrusts, as his cum started to leak out of her plugged, abused hole.

Takane gave a low groan as the boy pulled himself out of her, the girl was tired and was panting hard as she lay next to Saeko. Sleep started to seduce Saeko as his eye lids became heavy,he pulled out his shirt and threw it over them and kissed her on her forehead, and fell asleep next to her.

 **Hey my dudes dudettes, Azjargal290 and with my first lemon please understand if it's shit but if you like it leave a comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Dead's House Rules

-Takane POV-

It's morning, and it's calm, i can't remember the last time it was this calm and group was rescued yesterday by Takagi's and me, we got seperated but we found a way to the mansion.I got out of my room and went to the i saw Koharu. "Hey girl, sleep well" asked Koharu.

"Yeah i slept like a log on a rock"i said yawning.''So what's on the agenda''

''I don't know, i was thinking maybe i can check the guns in garage''said Koharu grinning.I'm really glad she is on our side.

''So what's up with you and Saeko'' asked god, i knew this question was coming, but i'm not prepared to answer it.

''N-Nothings happening between us, what a-are you t-talking about'' i said nervously.

''Oh that's a load of bull crap, girl everyone can tell that somethings going on between you two''said Koharu. '' You two were smilling and holding hands, and more importantly you were glowing''

Great, just great. Of course everybody would think that, plus things are a bit awkward between Saeko and me.

"Now come on _,_ tell me what happened that night'' asked Koharu insistingly.

'' _Sigh_ , F-Fine, after we got seperated from you guys, we went into a Motor shop and got a ATV. After that, we drove to the river to get some rest but those freak's were there too, so we used the ATV's amphibious feature and drove through the got wet from the water splash, showing off his mussss….

''Ohhhh so he got wet and his shirt became see through , you saw his chisled chest and hot abs didn't you Takane'' teased Koharu

''W-Well i did, i-i-i-i mean i didn't, i-i mean…. Whatever, it doesn't matter. Ahem, after that we took a short cut and went to the park, but we there were too much of them there so we ran and hid in a shrine and that's it'' i quickly finished. Just hope she doesn't ask anything else.

''Soooo that's it huh''asked the grinning Koharu

''Y-Yeah that's it''

''Hhhmmmm ok that explains what happened to you two after we got seperated, buuuuut that doesn't explain what happened between you wo Takane''said Koharu, grin still on her face. ''Now tell me what happened in the shrine''

''N-Nothing happened Koharu, we rested and came here in the morning''i stuttered

''Come on Takane, we both know that you are excluding the juicy part.'' said Koharu getting closer

''No no i'm not excluding any 'juicy'part, and nothing happened between me and Saeko'' i said looking away.

''Takane come on, we are both girls, i mean the only girls on the group. We only have each other, come on tell me'' insisted Koharu

''I said no''

''Come on please'' said Koharu putting her hand together

''No is a no''i said, come on stop Koharu

''PLEEEEAASSEEE'' pleaded Koharu, giving me the puppy dog fuck

''OK ok fine, after we went to the shrine we FUCKED ok, we FUCKED. There you happy.'' i said, my face red.

''HAH i knew you two fucked, i knew you two got 'intimate'. So how was it, was he big, was he rough or gentle, i bet he's a rough crazy type.''giggled Koharu

''No i said what happened that night, this conversation is over'' i said as i walked away, with Koharu calling my name.

Aside from Koharu's teasing, i can't help but remember what happened that night. He shared his secret with me, his inner darkness. Of course i accepted it, but what's this strange feeling in my my thoughts were cut short as i bumped into someone.

''Hey watch where your goi-oh hey Takane, just the girl i was looking for'' said the man who i recognize as .

''Oh hey , do you need me for something'' i asked

''Yeah, well after you used that gun that was strapt to Miyamoto, his chest and back is sore, so i was hoping you could help me put on the ointment''said smilling

''Wait you want me to put the ointment on him'' i asked my face beet red. The thought of his muscular body coverd in oil, ooooohhhhhh-Hey HEY stay focused Takane.

''Oh no no, well not unless if you want to. I want you to hold him so that i can put on the ointment''said I'm reliefed and dissapointed at the same time.

''Ok sure'' i replied blushing

~~SCENE BREAK~~

KNOCK KNOCK

''We're coming in Miyamoto'' said as we entered Ryo's the fuck,he's just sitting there naked. The fuck.

''Rey don't mean to be rude but what the hell''i said covering my blushing red face''You needed privacy, you could have just told us.''

''I WAS going to tell you, but you two just burst in here''said Ray covering this day is starting very well .

''Well now that we are here, let's get started''said as he pull out the ointment

''Hey hey whoa whoa,I don't need a ointment rub. See my back is fine'' said Ray as he tried to do a pose but there was loud snap, ouch.

''Don't worry Ray, i'm here you don't have to worry''i said as i held his hand ''Ray''

''Takane'' whispered Ray

''Hhe here i go, don't let him escape Komuro-chan''said as he came closer with oiled hands

''Y-Yeah, sure''

''It hurts, don't''whimpered Ray

~~Few minutes later~~

''Ok, all done'' said smilling as he wiped his hand and exited the room.

''Traitor'' yelled the angry Ray

''Wait what, all i did was help him put on the ointment'' i asked

''That's not what i'm talking about''said angry Ray

''Then what ARE you talking about'' i asked.I didn't do anything to upset him, did i?

''Think about what happened the other day''said Ray

''What are you talking away''

''I wouldn't have minded if you have put the ointment on my back''he is he trying to say.''Shuzen-sensei doesn't have to be the one to do it''

''What''

''Just get out'' said Ray.

''Huh, well that's rude'' i said

''My chest hurt because you shot a MK-47, i'm going to put the ointment on my chest myself. So get out.

''Man what's with him, i help him. And he repays me by kicking me out of his room. Jerk''i mumbled to because of it, i bumped into

''The fuck is with people bum-Oh h-hey Saeko'' i said as i looked at Saeko.

''Oh hey, Takane how are you''said Saeko was wearing a blue kimono that made him look super handsome.

''Are you ok Takane, is something wrong''asked Saeko as he pulled me up.

''Uh no''i said sheepishly.''Like, really good''

I noticed his blush. Oh crud, i might have given him the wrong idea.''Uh, i-i wasn't trying to be weird''

''Oh no, i didn't think of it like that''said Saeko as he put his hands up

….

''Hha''

''Xxe''

''Hhaa hhe''

Suddenly we were laughting like nothing happened. It was nice after everything that has happened.

''Saeko i have been meaning to talk to you''i said as i looked at him

''Yeah me too'' said Saeko

But before we could talk Aron walked in the room.''Hey what are you guys talking about'' asked the cute boy.

''We were telling each other how nice it is too see you happy, Aron''i said smilling

''Yeah, i'm happy'' said Aron happily, raising his hand

He has seen things a kid his age shouldn't, and yet he is still a ray of sunshine

I crouched down and said'' Hang in there 'kay''

''Ok'' he said as he ran away smilling

''Mmmm Saeko can you come to my room when you are free''

''Sure, i'll be there''Saeko said as he walked away

~~FEW HOURS LATER~~

''Me as a leader, yeah right that'll be the day. What were they thinking''i mumbled. Takagi and Koharu suddenly says that i'm the teams leader. What the fuck

''But aren't you the leader'' said someone at the i looked the person it was Ray.

You ok Ray, don't stress yourself or you'll get worse.''

''We are relying on you''said Ray.'' You were brave at school and everywhere else''

''That was out of desperation. I got nothing''i said''Koharu and Saeko are good at fighting, you on, Sai has good intelligence and Shuzen-sensei is kind of a Aron is.''

''Aron is?''asked Ray

Aron is…. Aron!''

'Hhe hha''laughed Ray

''Hey don't laugh''

…

''Takane''whispered Ray

''What''

''Let me tell you a rule us boys have''said Ray'' And before you ask yes, we have rules''

''The girls we like are cute and they understand us''said Ray, leaning into me

''Hhe is that it''i said

''Yup, that's it''said Ray'' What could be more important''

''Sadly, i don't fall under either category'' i said with a sigh

''You probably don't, i'll say that''Whispered Ray'' but it's different now, sometimes you sound so hopeless, other times you are so brave. You don't need a reason. You know what you have to do. You just know Takane, you have always been like this. I just didn't notice. I probably didn't notice before everything 's why….. That's why i want to be with you. I'll do whatever it takes to be with you. I love you and i understand if you don't feel the same way but believe me, i'll never hurt you again i swear''said Ray as he hugged i'm at a loss for i heard that before the outbreak, i would have been happy but now it just doesn't mean anything special to me.

''Ray i love you, i always will, but i'm not in love with can't just expect me to accept all that you have just said, not after everything that has happened. Do you know how it feels to see the man you love going out, hugging and kissing your best of course you don't.'' i said, the memories still fresh like it was yesterday.

''Takane please-''He tried to say something, but i cut him needs to hear this

''No, you listen to me, I know that i was a total idiot back then and i made you wait for so long but we made a promise that we would marry each other, maybe to you it was just a childish thing but to me it was a real to see you go out with my best friend Satomi, it felt like someone stabbed me in the heart.''i said, my anger rising''We are friends Ray, i care for you but we had our we had before is gone now.''

''P-Please don't s-say that''whimpered Ray

''Sorry, but it's over''i said with tears in my eyes. It hurts, a lot. But it has to be done.

I heard him get up from the bed, and exit the room. And as soon as he left, i cried, putting my hands on my face. I haven't cried like this since i saw Ray and Satomi together.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I heard a knock on the door and emeemediatly wiped my tears and said'' Come in''

The door opened and i saw Saeko come in.''Sorry for the intrusion''

''It's ok come on sit down''i said as i patted a spot on the bed

Saeko sat next to me. There was an akward silence. We both didn't know what to say, but finally he broke the silence.

''Takane listen, about that night at the shrine. I want to say sorry, you were very considerent and understanding, yet i forced you, i litteratly raped you. I'm sorry and i understand if you don't want to talk to me again''he said, his voice full of sadness, grieve but at the same time with honesty and sincerity

''Saeko don't say that, you didn't force told me your deepest secret and i know it must have been about what we did… it was unexpected but i-i enjoyed it, you are my first. I don't know about you but, i don't regret doing it with you''i said taking his looked at me shocked but i could see the happiness in tears

Slowly we put our foreheads against each other, our hands intertwined together. And without a moments waste.

Our lips fused together.

I cradled his cheeks as i kissed him softly, i could feel him kiss me took my lower lip between his, and swiped his tounge against it, asking for permission.

I opened my mouth without hesitation, accepting Saeko's tounge into my mouth. I moaned as he explored and tasted every inch of kiss would have continued but we both were running out of oxygen, so we broke the kiss.

''Huff huff i-i have to go, it was nice talking to you Takane'' said Saeko as he hurriedly exited the room.

There i was, out of breath, face red, sitting on a bed.I was hurt because he ran out of the room after the kiss but, i couldn't blame him for doing so. I was hurt, happy and confused, this day has been full of surprises and now all i want to do is go to bed

 **Hey my dudes and dudettes, Azjargal290 here with a another chapter of H.O.T.D Gender bend. The next chapter will be the final, leave a ccomment if you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey what's up my dudes and dudettes, Azjargal290 here with the final chapter of Highschool of the dead:Genderbend. If you guys have any requests PM me, enjoy the fic**

~Drifters of the Dead~

The sun was shining from the sky, there was a beautiful ocean. The crew was standing near the beach.

"How did we end up here" asked Takagi looking at the ground.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you forgot Takagi" giggled Kaoru."We ran from them, found a little boat, sailed first we were going in circle and it was such a drag, but everything turned ok"

"I know that, and what's with this descriptive explanation" said the annoyed Takagi.

''But don't you think this place is pretty nice?''asked Ray smilling

''Your won't be able to cross the sea''said Saeko

''So we've finally arrived at a place where we can can live in peace''said

''What are you saying, there is no facilities have nowhere to take shelter from the sun, how can we live here?''said Takagi looking around the beach

''But we can Sai''said the little Aron as he pointed ''Look over there''

They all looked at the direction Aron was pointing at and saw a house

''Why is there a beach house here''asked the shocked Takagi

"Wow there really is a house" said excitedly.

" Hhmmm strange don't you guys th-" whatever Takagi was about to say was cut off as everyone ran to the house. "Hey don't you guys think it's a little bit suspicious that there is a beach house in a deserted island….oh fuck it''said Takagi as he ran after them.

~FEW MINUTES LATER~

-Takane POV-

''Well this will do for now'' i said as i put on my swimsuit.

''Yeah,We couldn't find any food because it's closed, but we can use it as a shelter, and there's some water in case of an emergency. More importantly the main goods sold in this place seems to be swimsuits''said Koharu as she put on her own swimsuit

''Yeah but aren't these swimsuits a bit too revealing'' i said as i looked at my strappy bandeau top and bottom.

''Nahh don't worry about it girl, you look good in it'' said Koharu as she showed me her was a school girl swimsuit that hugged her body very well, showing her curves and her big boobs.''So how do i look''

''I was going to question why you chose that swimsuit but you look pretty sexy in it,sooo yeah its ok''

''Thanks, like i said before you look hot too Takane, Saeko's gonna get a instant boner when he sees you''said Koharu giggling.

"Saeko huh" I said as my thoughts drifted to him."I don't know what our relationship is, are we friends, are we more than since that kiss i told you about, we've been distant , and he has been avoiding me."

"Well yeah, if someone had kissed me and ran off, I would be the same." said Koharu. "I just don't get it Takane, he took your virginity, the most precious thing to us girls, and then starts avoiding you. What a dick."

"I appreciate the concern Koharu thank you, but don't think of him like that. He' been through a lot and has this side that he tries his hardest to 's hard for him as it's hard for me, that's why I'm giving him some space" I said ready to head out. "Whatever we have works out or not it's fine with me"

"And i'm there if you need me, okay Takane" said Koharu as she hugged is like a big sister to me, supporting me, helping me. I'm glad she's with us

"Thank you Koharu" i said as we broke the hug and went outside.

~OUTSIDE~

We went outside and saw the guys were having a conversation. "Hey guys" yelled Koharu.

That caught their attention as they looked at us.

"You two took long enough" said Takagi rudely

"We are girls, what did you expect" said Koharu crossing her arms below her chest, pushing up her tits.

"Mmmm whatever, just be a little faster okay fatty" said Takagi. Did I see that right, I swear I saw a blush on his cheeks

"Don't be rude Takagi, the girls took their time to enjoy their swimsuits, big deal" said Ray as he glared at Takagi

"Like I said whatever" said Takagi glaring back

"Ok you two stop, we are finally away from 'them'.We haven't been at peace for a while so let's not ruin it" I got them to stop glarring daggers at each other.

-GROWL-

We turned to the source of the growl and saw with his hands over her stomach.

"Oh man, i'm so hungry" said "I'm gonna die if I don't eat something"

Suddenly Koharu put her hand on my shoulder, I looked at her and saw an evil smirk on her face

"Oh its too bad that we don't have food right Takane" said Koharu in a fake sad tone.

What's up with Koharu, why is she-ohhh I get it. Nice one Koharu.

"Yeah, truly awful" I said with false put our hands together and said "We're in trouble"

The guys looked at as for a few seconds before kneeling down and said "We shall scavenge food"

Wow that was too easy

"As expected of our handsome men" said Koharu smiling.

"True gentlemen, so we're counting on you guys" I said

"Uuuhh sure" said Takagi as all four of them went to find some food

"Hey guys wait up, I want to help" said Aron as he and Zeke ran after them, but they were stopped as Koharu called them.

"Aron you don't have to worry about finding food, why don't you stay here with us" said Koharu

"But I want to help them" said Aron sadly as he looked at the ground

I hugged him and said " You are truly the most helpful, kind person in this group Aron, thank you, but like Koharu said you don't have to worry okay, your big brothers can handle it"

"Okay sis" said Aron smiling as we broke the hug.

"Awesome, now how about a nice friendly round of volley ball" said Koharu as she brought a volley ball from the house.

"Yay volley ball" yelled Aron happily with Zeke barking behind him.

"Your on Koharu" I said grinning as we started playing.

~SCENE BREAK~

-Normal POV-

Everyone was sitting around the fire, ready to eat

"Man it looks delicious, can we eat it now" said impatiently

"We can't, we have to cook it throughly or we'll get sick" said Saeko

"I thought fishing was hard, but in truth it's easy" said Ray smiling

"Thanks guys, I thought that we were going to starve to death" said Takane

"Well they have to have some kind talent other than a handsome face right" said Koharu jokingly as the girls burst out laughing while the guys sighed.

After the laughs faded, everyone quietly waited for the fish.

"Hhhmmm why am getting tired all of sudden?" asked the teacher.

"Now that you mention it, i'm getting tired as well" said Saeko as he put his hand on his head

"Guys what's with this strange smell" asked Ray as he covered his nose

"This smells like….. hydrangea" said standing up.

"Hydrangea?" Asked Koharu.

"Don't inhale the smoke, it will cause you to…. hallucinate" said as he started to become even more drowsy.

"Don't tell me, this house was built to camouflage hydrangea" said Takagi looking at the house.

"Guys, lets get out here" shouted Takane, but no one seems to listen to her. "Guys, come on let's go"

Ignoring her words, Ray and Mr. Marikawa stared at Takane longingly

"Takane" "Komuro-chan" they said at the same time as they both jumped at Takane.

"Wait, what" was all she could say as she was tackled to the ground.

"My body feels so hot" said

"Help us Takane" said Ray as they both pressed their bodies against hers.

"H-Help you? I-I…...Koharu a little help" said Takane as she tried to get away from the two handsome getting a response, she looked at Koharu's direction only to see that she and Takagi were in middle of a passionate make out.

As she tried to think of a plan to solve her 'problem', someone took her hand.

"This way Takane" said Saeko

"Saeko?"

"The best course of action now will be to hide and wait for everyone to cool down" said Saeko as he and Takane ran to the woods.

"Komuro-chan"

"Takane"

~THE WOODS~

Takane and Saeko were taking a breather with their backs against a rock.

"We should be safe here" said Takane as she looked back at the direction they came from. As she said that Saeko started to move towards her. "Like you said we should go back once they ha-". Her sentence was cut off as Saeko pressed his body against hers.

"Takane…. I can't hold it back anymore, my own desires"

"Saeko?" Said Takane, wondering what's going on with her friend

"I want you so much i'm going crazy, I want all of you"said Saekoas he pressed his lips against gave a low moan, wondering if she should kiss back or push him back.

The kiss was broken as both of them started to catch their breath.

"Saeko-san"

"Sorry if I frightened you, it's just that ever since that night you have been the only one on my mind, I couldn't focus on the battle or anything and I'm sorry for running away from you after the kiss on the mansion. I wasn't clear on what my feelings were, is it love or just lust. But I know now that I love you Takane, and I want you to be my one and only woman" said Saeko

"Saeko" said Takane as she crashed her lips against his and pushed him into the ground. Takane broke the kiss and said " I love you too Saeko, and I have been unsure of my feelings the kiss on the mansion cleared it up"

The two started another passionate make bold, Takane reached down and grabbed his dick. Saeko moaned and broke the kiss, blushing even more then before.

"Wow it's already so hard" said Takane as she pulled down his shorts, freeing his manhood and stroked it. "It's even bigger than before, I bet you have been having naughty thoughts about me ever since me and Koharu came out of the beach house"

"Y-Yes" moaned Saeko.

"Your were honest, so here is a reward" said Takane as she took of her top, freeing her beautiful tits. She took his penis and placed it between her breasts, squishing it.

"T-Takane" Saeko moaned, loving the soft feelings of her tits. "Fuck, your breasts feel amazing"

"And your dick feels so hard and hot that my breasts feel like they might melt" Said Takane moving her boobs even faster.

Drowning in the amazing feeling, Saeko started to move his hip, thrusting into her tits.

"That's right Saeko, fuck my tits"

"Uugghh Taka-neee" screamed Saeko as he cummed, blasting his jizz on her face and breast.

Takane started to clean her face and licked the cum off her breasts "Mmmm delicious"

Feeling a surge of lust, Saeko kissed Takane, but she pinned him down and said "No no no, you were on top last time, now its my turn"

Taking off her bottom and throwing it aside Takane started to grind her pussy against his dick making him moan. Takane started to leave a trail of kisses, starting from his neck to his abs.

Without warning, she impaled herself on his dick.

"Aahhhh"

"Oh f-fuck"

"I-It's in, your p-penis is inside my pussy" moaned Takane as she started to move her hips.

Saeko felt like he was in heaven. The feeling of her hot tight wall around his dick, wanting nothing more than to pin her to the ground and fuck her.

"O-Oh god fuck, your penis is kissing my womb, it feels so goood" moaned Takane lustfully, bouncing up and down faster .

Saeko paid little attention to Takane's moans as he was mesmerized by her breasts as the pair bounce up and down. Couldn't take this hypnotic torture anymore, Saeko grabbed Takane's beautiful globes, massaging them.

"Fuck fuck FUCK, my breasts feel so good, my whole body feels like it's on fire" moaned Takane, by this point her hip was like it had a mind of its each bounce gaining more speed.

Saeko felt like he was going to cum soon, but determined to make Takane orgasm first he held in and twisted her nipples.

That did it, the pain and pleasure of getting her nipples twisted pushed her over the edge.

"F-Fuck fuck fuck FUCK, I-I'M CUMMING" screamed Takane squirting all over Saeko's dick, he was right behind her. With few thrusts upward, he came inside the girl .Feeling hot cum enter her womb made Takane cum for the second time that night, but this one even stronger than the first one, her whole body spasms, tounge hanging from her mouth, Saeko 's balls and thigs became soaked as her pussy gushed around his cock, her pussy tightning around the invading dick inside her.

Saeko didn't miss a beat, laying Takane on her back and getting on top of her and quickly re-entering her. She felt him starting to move, putting her arms and feet around his neck and waist. ''More'' she breathed.

Cupping her breast, Saeko started to lick her neck ''You are my woman now Takane, nobody is going to touch you, you are mine''

''Yes'' she moaned, her body moving all on its own ''Saeko, fuck me, i'm all your!''

With one powerful thrust he pushed his manhood into her slit, entering her womb and the forest was filled with the echoing slap of his sack colliding with her flesh. Pleasure immediatly flooded Takane's body as her pussy was filled to the brim and the ecstacy she'd been experiencing only moments ago returned with a vengence.

She opened her mouth to beg him to start moving but before a sound could come out Saeko pulled back, his hips continued to move until nearly all of his prick was free of her quivering hole and he held himself there for several tortuous seconds.A wide smile spread across his face as he looked down and drank in the look of unbridled lust and longing plastered across her face. He slammed down with much force as before and a ripple of pleasure echoed through his prick, Takane 's cunt tightened around his prick harder than ever and she desperatly tried to stop herself from screaming at the sensation filling her body.

Saeko wasted no time pulling back once more and before Takane could realize it he was fucking her in a hard, steady rhythm that sent her right up to the edge of an orgasm in less than a minute. The feeling of his dick pounding her slit was all that mattered in the world and every thrust and throb of his dick made her entire body shake.

''Oh god'' Takane moaned ''Don't stop, please don't stop, i'm gonna cum''

Her eyes rolled back in her head and ecstacy flooded her body as Saeko's cock pounded her womb without mercy. Every wet slap of his balls agains her ass was greeted with a breathless moan and the harder she trembled the harder he slammed into her.

Gripping her breasts roughly, Saeko slammed into Takane's pussy one last time before letting out a roar. His cock bursting inside the girl. Pleasure unlike any other filled her body and ecstacy flooded her brain as Takane was overwhelmed. Shutting her eyes and silently screaming to the heavens any semblance of thought or reasoning vanished from her mind. Saeko let out a soft gasp and weakly thrusted into her one more time. Some small part of her utterly broken mind barely registered the movement of his enormous cock, but all it elicited was yet another whorish moan.

Running out of stamina, Saeko layed down next to her and the girl instinctivly snuggled his chest. ''I love you Takane, and i'll never leave your side'' whispered Saeko as sleep started to seduce him and Takane.

Finally cooled down Takane whispered back'' I love you too''

The end

 **OK done. Leave a comment if you liked it, PM me if you have any Dragon ball, Bleach or Fairy tail request. PEACE.**


End file.
